le mafieux et l'innocent
by sexysexysnape
Summary: notre severus et Harry habituel... mais un univers parallèle: pas de magie ni rien, juste un maffieux et un photographe innocent... inspiré de viewfinder yaoi et Lucius viendra les rejoindre
1. Chapter 1

hello!

voici une annonce pour introduire l'histoire qui va suivre.

je vais mêler les personnages d'Harry Potter avec l'univers de viewfinder.

je ne sais pas si vous connaissez viewfinder mais c'est un manga yaoi trash qui relate les aventures d'un maffieux ténébreux avec un photographe mignon et qui a le don de se fourrer dans les emmerdes...

ce qui me rappelle Severus et Harry.

donc je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de reprendre le manga et puis de partir en couille, mais on aura une base super sympa de base. je vais reprendre pas mal des dialogues car je trouve que c'est super super bien écrit.

viewfinder est très trash, il y a des drogues et de semi-consentement pas toujours clair, je vais adoucir ce genre de brutal pour le bien des fesses de Ryry (il aime bien ne pas avoir mal le lendemain)

mais cette histoire me permet aussi de partir sur un threesome avec Lucius Malfroy.

je pense que je vais craquer, on verra en fonction de l'avancement de la fic.

donc ici, Severus Snape reprendra le rôle d'Asami Ruyichi, Harry Potter de Akihito Takaba et Lucius de Feilong.

je suis en train de relire le tout et je tente de publier le plus vite possible ^^

des bisous

sexysexysnape


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE: le mafieux et l'innocent

RATTING: M (et c'est pas pour rien, je vais vous faire rougir par des scènes très très explicites et aussi des tentatives de viols qui vont être déjouées.) enfin si M est bien encore le plus haut niveau de ratting du site

PARING: Harry Potter X Severus Snape X Lucius Malfroy (donc je confirme, je vais les faire s'emboiter de plein de façons différentes)

DISCLIMERS: l'univers ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR, sinon j'aurais jamais tué Remus, Sirius et Severus, sinon on s'ennuie sans leur dispute. donc sachez qu'aucun n'est mort dans cette fic mouahahahha et il y a aussi la mangaka de viewfinder!

RESUME: notre severus et Harry habituel... mais un univers parallèle: pas de magie ni rien, juste un maffieux et un photographe innocent... inspiré de viewfinder yaoi et Lucius viendra les rejoindre

(donc faites gaffe, ça va faiiiire maaaal!)

AVERTISSEMENT: c'est un slash, avec deux-trois hommes qui vont se faire plaisir de plein de façons différentes, donc ne lisez pas si ça vous choque. il y aura aussi des tentatives de viol mais sans aller trop loin, promis, je ne torture pas trop notre héros national.

viewfinder est un manga trash trash, donc Ryry va avoir mal aux fesses et ça va être violent, Severus est un yakuzaaaa!

réponse au review:

CeriseRoyal: mouahaha! une sadique parmi nous, parfaiiiit! mouahahha

akatsukikain: j'espère aussi. je ten,te d'être fidèle mais c'est difficile de mettre par écrit un manga.

en espérant ne pas être trop sadique ^^

des bisous

Sexysexysnape

_-_!_-_

 _ **Tome 1: Viewfinder, you're my love prize in viewfinder.**_

 _ **chapitre 01:viewfinder partie 1/2**_

Tout a commencé dans le centre de Londres avec un jeune homme caché sur le haut d'un immeuble, photographiant un échange très étrange.

Il ressemblait à n'importe quel jeune homme, il était fin, la peau pâle, de grand yeux vert caché par d'horribles lunettes rafistolée, des cheveux noirs en bataille.

Mais les photos de cet échange entre deux politiciens gêna un homme de l'ombre, un homme puissant: Severus Snape.

Cet homme était impressionnant, par son charisme et son aura ténébreuse. toujours vêtu de costume trois pièce noir sur mesure, les cheveux mi-long, coiffé impeccablement.

C'est d'ailleurs dans son bureau, au 11ème étage d'un bâtiment luxueux, qu'une conversation au sujet de notre jeune inconnu se déroulait.

\- Monsieur Snape, au sujet des photos... l'éditeur a renoncé à les publier mais il semble que la police commence à enquêter sur l' English Cauldron. C'est le responsable du club qui s'est chargé des négociations. Êtes-vous satisfait?

\- Nous devons l'empêcher de fouiner. je vous laisse le retrouver, répondit l'homme ténébreux en tirant une latte de cigarette.

\- Entendu.

Le maffieux observait les voitures dans les rues bondées de son balcon.

 _Harry Potter..._

 _Un jeune photographe indépendant très prometteur..._

 _Il se débrouille bien mais il est gênant._

 _Il veut donc fouiner dans mes affaires._

 _Je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça._

 _Il y a besoin d'une bonne leçon._

.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, le jeune Potter se retrouva coincé entre deux gardes du corps, les mains tenues dans son dos, plusieurs coups de genou se perdant dans son ventre alors que Severus Snape arrivait suivi de son bras droit.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Rugit le jeune garçon.

\- Harry Potter? C'est toi qui as photographié le secrétaire du député dans le club English Cauldron?

\- Vous... Vous êtes qui?

Harry était intrigué par cet homme imposant et tellement classe. si il n'avait pas une aura terrifiante, il aurait pu le trouver sexy et adorable.

 _Ne pense pas avec ton deuxième cerveau maintenant, Ryry... tu es dans la merde._

\- Tu nous as causé beaucoup de tord avec cette histoire. les scandales ne sont pas bons pour les affaires. J'aurais quelques questions à te poser.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Ces photos n'ont pas été publiées: vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, alors laissez-moi.

Severus Snape s'approcha, passant un bras au dessus d'Harry qui colla difficilement son corps contre le mur.

\- N'aie pas peur, tout se passera bien si tu réponds gentiment à mes questions. J'aimerai savoir d'où viennent tes informations.

Harry se sentit engourdi par l'odeur de cigarette et de quelque chose de boisé... il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

\- Je.. je ne sais pas. à quoi ça vous avancerait de le savoir?

Un nouveau coup partit dans son estomac, le faisant tousser plié en deux.

\- Tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant. Si tu veux t'en sortir dans ce monde, il va falloir te montrer un peu plus prudent.

\- ça pas besoin de me le dire.

Le plus jeune réussit à se dégager, donnant un coup de pied à l'entre-jambe d'un garde et filant aussitôt.

\- Merde

\- Quel idiot, de ce côté il n 'y a que l'escalier qui mène au toit, affirma le second du maffieux.

Harry se figea en agrippant la balustrade, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux alors que les hommes de main arrivèrent sur le toit.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper. Tu es fait comme un rat.

\- Je préfère encore me jeter dans le vide que d'être poursuivi par un bâtard de yakuza de mes deux.

Le corps d'Harry Potter disparut de leur vue, obligeant Snape a se pencher au dessus de la balustrade.

\- Que... il a sauté.

Il aperçut le garçon qui glissait, accroché à une gouttière, lui tirant la langue avant de s'enfuir.

Un sourire a apparu sur le visage du maffieux alors que son second se posa à ses côtés.

\- Non mais vous avez vu ça?

\- Oui, affirma Snape en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait autant de cran.

.

Le lendemain, au commissariat de police, dans l'un des nombreux couloirs, un policier lisant son journal écoutait le garçon indomptable.

\- Mais je vous le jure. je me suis foulé le petit doigt en tombant. Affirma Harry en montrant son doigt bandé. Dites m'sieur Pettigrow, c'était qui ?

Le policier soupira en tirant une cigarette. Peter Pettigrow était un homme petit, maigrichon, les cheveux blonds veniciens en bataille, son costume avait connu de meilleurs jours. Son trait le plus marqué était son visage faisant penser à un rat des égouts.

\- Toujours aussi imprudent. C'était surement Snape. C'est le propriétaire du club que tu surveillais.

\- Ils m'ont poursuivi et roué de coups.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne plus te mêler de cette histoire.

\- Alors ce Snape serait lié au trafic de drogue.

\- Oui, toute la brigade des stup est en ébullition.

\- Un gamin comme toi n'est pas de taille. Tu devrais te méfier, le prévint Pettigrow. Officiellement, il possède et gère plusieurs clubs huppés, mais c'est pour couvrir son trafic de drogue. L'enquête sur l'Englis Cauldron a été interrompue. Il semblerait que cela ait été décidé en haut lieu.

\- Ouah impressionnant.

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur son appareil photo en repensant à cet homme si charismatique qu'il avait vu hier.

\- Mais ce n'est pas en me laissant intimider que j'arriverai à faire des scoops. Si je fais comme tout le monde, je ne pourrais jamais surpasser personne. C'est ce qu'un collège reporter m'a dit.

\- Le petit voyou que j'ai arrêté cinq fois a bien grandi...

Harry grogna alors que le policier ricana.

.

pendant ce temps là, dans un appartement de luxe, un homme ténébreux était installé en peignoir dans un divan moelleux, téléphone en main.

" D'après nos recherches, il y a de grandes chances pour que cette organisation soit impliquée aussi. Ce garçon a des contacts avec l'inspecteur Pettigrow, c'est ce flic qui doit lui fournir les informations."

\- Compris. Je vais m'en charger d'ici.

Severus Snape raccrocha avec un sourire.

\- Intéressant.

 _Un pion incontrôlable sur l'échiquier._

 _Je compte bien s'amuser un peu avec lui._

 _Je suis aussi excité qu'un chasseur à la vue d'une proie._

.

Perché sur le toit d'un bâtiment sur le doc, Harry Potter ajusta sa casquette en gardant sa position.

le matin même, l'inspecteur l'avait appelé, le réveillant d'un fantastique rêve érotique mettant en scène un maffieux ténébreux.

\- ne pas y penser, se sermonna le jeune homme.

"Il parait qu'il va y avoir une livraison de drogue au port près des entrepôts."

C'était ce que Pettigrow lui avait dit.

C'était peut être une fausse piste mais il devait essayer.

Il aperçut une silhouette en bas.

 _Il y a quelqu'un..._

Il zooma avec son objectif et reconnut l'homme en bas.

 _Mais ... c'est snape_

Severus Snape.

Et ce même Snape leva les yeux droit vers lui.

Il n'eut le temps de bouger qu'il se sentit attraper et un mouchoir à l'odeur étrange se posa contre sa bouche.

Et ce fut le noir complet alors que son corps se fit embarquer dans la voiture du maffieux.

_-_!_-_

ouuuf, moi sadique? le yaoi arrive dans le prochain chapitre? ouuuups...

mouahahah un micro chapitre pour vous faire patienter alors que je suis en train de vous faire un méga méga yaoi de l'amour et du traaash

alors qu'en pensez-vous?


End file.
